


Marshmallows

by kawaiimochi11



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff like marshmallows, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimochi11/pseuds/kawaiimochi11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was winter and Kujou Ten of TRIGGER was living his idol life like normal. However, a chance encounter with the manager from a rival group changed his perspective and feelings towards her. (Ten x Tsumugi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

There was a giant, high-pitched scream. A massive crowd of paparazzi, mixed in with screaming fangirls, suddenly surrounded the poor man who had just wanted a fruit smoothie. He gave out a small sigh, already giving up on the smoothie. He then noticed a small opening in between some girls, and noted it as a route of escape. His dark pink eyes darted around before he gasped and pointed in a random direction. As their attention was successfully diverted, in that split second, he suddenly dashed through the opening and into the open air. Desperately running away from the crowd and evading the innocent bystanders, he sharply turned into a narrow alley and ran through to the end. The screams from the crowd died down as he kept running and eventually he reached the end of the alley, near an electronics store and a coffee shop. He sighed as he took his rather large hat off, putting his hand to his head. He patted down his white hair, making sure he looked somewhat presentable, before he approached the coffee shop. He would probably be able to hide out there until it was safe to wander around. 

As the center of TRIGGER, Kujou Ten had to go through a large amount of disguises in public to avoid invasion of his private life. Sometimes it worked. Most of the time it didn't, much to his chagrin. Ten secretly wished to be able to go back to his life before being an idol, but he also remembered that this wasn't too bad as well. Aside from his manager's attitude and his teammate Gaku's occasional nagging, he enjoyed his current life and he rarely had problems with the press due to his extraordinary ability to fake smiles and sweet talk. 

"...Kujou-san?" He was slightly surprised, being caught by a fan off guard and out in the open. Ten turned around, expecting an excited and surprised fangirl, but he was greeted with somebody else. 

The girl standing in front of him was about his age, with blonde hair and light pink eyes. She was somebody who he met before, actually. Ten couldn't exactly point it out but he knew she was somebody important. 

"...Hello," Ten muttered. He couldn't remember her name either, to make things worse. 

"Ah...hello. I hope you're doing well," she said, bowing politely. "Have you been keeping in contact with Riku-san?" 

With his little brother's name mentioned, Ten suddenly remembered who she was. He still forgot her name, but he knew that she was the manager of Takanashi Productions' idol group IDOLiSH7, with his twin brother Riku as the center. Gaku had taken a liking to her also, and remembered him once inviting her inside their dressing room to eat cake. 

"Ah...no, I haven't," Ten said, shaking his head. He looked around furtively, realizing that he was still in public. "...Do you want to talk somewhere else?" She was confused but nodded anyway as he led her to the small and quaint coffee shop nearby. They settled down at the back of the shop at a two-person table, and Ten ordered two hot chocolates to combat the cold weather. "So how is Riku doing?" 

"Riku-san is doing fine. He's very energetic and loves being the center," she said, smiling. 

"I see. Then that's fine," he replied simply. There was silence even as the waiter gave them their hot chocolate mugs, along with a cute plate of marshmallows and peppermints. The girl in front of him looked slightly embarrassed as she eyed the plate with interest. Ten found himself smiling at her flustered expression. "You can take them if you want. I'll just take whatever's left." 

"Ah...OK," she said as she took a handful of marshmallows and plopped them in her cup. As soon as she was satisfied, Ten took the rest in his own cup. "Kujou-san, do you like marshmallows?" 

"I do. I like sweets, as long as they're not too sweet. So marshmallows aren't too bad," he said. "Also call me Ten." 

"...Then, Ten-san?" Ten nodded. "Then, you can call me Tsumugi, if you want to. Gaku-san says it, so..." 

_Tsumugi._ That was her name. 

"...OK, Tsumugi," Ten agreed. Tsumugi nodded, smiling. 

The two chatted simply in the cafe without much interruption, and they slowly grew used to talking to each other, having lightened up the mood with their talk about marshmallows. Maybe it was the hot chocolate's fault, or the calming effects of the peppermint, but Ten had let down his guard more than usual, probably the most he had ever done in the past two years. Having somebody to comfortably talk to who would be willing to listen was an experience Ten seemed to forget about until now. As they talked, the white marshmallows in the hot liquid eventually melted into a sweet foam, reminiscent of a cloud. 

Ten realized that it was already almost time for him to go back to his agency for a meeting, and he quickly paid for the hot chocolate himself despite Tsumugi's protests. "Then, I need to get going," Ten said. "Don't worry about the bill." 

"But I feel bad," she said. "Are you sure it's OK...?" 

"Of course. Tell IDOLiSH7 I wish them luck," Ten said as he waved. "Bye bye." He exited the coffee shop and hurriedly called for a taxi to get out of the cold, but the warm feeling in his body didn't disappear. It had been a while since he had felt like that, and Ten awkwardly put his hand on his heart as the taxi driver headed to the Yaotome Productions building. His chest seemed to be overflowing with a tingly, warm feeling. 

_....It's only the hot chocolate. Right._

********* 

"Ah, where's my coffee...?" Gaku murmured as he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. 

"Give them time," Ryuunosuke, known as Ryuu, said as he chuckled. "We're not up until 30 minutes later also, it should be enough time for you to drink your coffee." 

The three members of TRIGGER were sitting in their dressing room waiting for their turn to perform. Because it was late at night and they had come back from a long trip from Kanagawa, the trio was very tired and Gaku had requested for the staff to bring them all coffee to stay awake. Ryuu seemed fine but Ten, being the youngest, was starting to doze off. 

"Hey." Ten jumped as Gaku poked his rib, effectively getting him up for a while. "Don't fall asleep on us." 

"I'm sorry... I really do need that coffee," Ten said, sighing. 

"We're counting on you today, Ten," Gaku said. Ten nodded as he sighed again. "You're pretty cute when you doze off like that, though." 

"Very funny," Ten sarcastically replied as Ryuu chuckled. There was a knock on the door and Gaku shot up from his lazy position on the couch. "Come in." 

The door opened, but instead of a staff member with coffee cups, it was a blonde girl with some type of gift in her hands. "Huh? This girl..." Ryuu muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Tsumugi?" Gaku asked. Ten's eyes widened as he realized that it was her. 

"G-good evening," she said, smiling. "Um, I'll be really fast! Can I give something to Ten-san?" 

"To Ten?" Ryuu asked as Ten slowly stood up and headed to the door to meet with Tsumugi. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Um...Thank you for paying for the hot chocolate the other day. I had a lot of fun talking to you," she said. Tsumugi then held out the gift to him. "This is for you as thanks. I really appreciated you paying, but I felt bad so... Ah, I made these myself! You said you liked marshmallows so I tried making them! I think they turned out really well!" Tsumugi gave him a large smile that he couldn't help but think of one word. 

_...Cute._

"Thank you," Ten said as he took the bag from her hands. "You didn't have to, though. But I appreciate your kindness." 

"No, not at all. The kind one here is you, Ten-san!" Tsumugi said, giving him another bright smile. "Then I'll be going back. Good luck later with your live performance!" She bowed politely to both Ryuu and Gaku before running away. 

"...How nice," Ryuu commented as Ten closed the door. "Homemade marshmallows? They sound good." 

"Share some with us later," Gaku said. There was another knock on the door and this time Gaku stood up. "That better be the coffee." 

As Gaku headed to the door, Ten walked back to the couch as he looked at Tsumugi's gift. Her marshmallows were heart-shaped and the powdered sugar that covered the inside of the bag looked like snow. They were fluffy and soft even from touching outside of the bag, springing back up without problem. The gift bag itself was decorated with pink little hearts as well. It was similar to a Valentine's Day gift rather than a simple thank-you gift. 

"She's a nice girl," Ryuu commented, startling Ten. The white haired male nodded. While his face was void of emotion, he actually felt really happy. It was different from getting gifts from fans after all. It was as if he was getting a present from a girl who liked him, and that made a big difference to the professional Ten. 

"She is a nice girl," Ten finally replied. A smile appeared on his face as his fatigue from before seemed to just disappear into thin air. "Very sweet." 

(And yes, Gaku got his coffee.) 

********* 

"I'm Nanase Riku!" 

"I'm Kujou Ten!" 

"Nice to meet you!" The two brothers both bowed at the same time to the staff members and the small children they would be working with, and their greeting was met with applause. Ten was the first one to raise his head, followed by Riku, and the two looked at each other. 

"I'm glad that I finally get to work with you, Ten-nii!" Riku said, smiling as they headed back to their dressing room. They had been casted on a popular kids show for one episode for promotion: IDOLiSH7's new single and Ten's new drama. It wasn't something Ten would usually do, but he took the job anyway to boost his popularity. "Even though we're rivals, a job like this isn't too bad." 

"You're right. Ah, but when we're actually working, don't call me that," Ten said. "I've technically had no comment on the issue of us being brothers, so don't add more fuel to the fire." 

"Oh...OK," Riku said, nodding. He didn't look hurt, though, but rather understanding. A small smile appeared on Ten's face as he noted how more mature his little brother had become. "Oh, right, our manager went out to get some soba bento for us! Do you like soba?" 

"Gaku does a lot; it's his favorite food. I particularly don't mind," he replied as he opened the door to the dressing room. As Riku had just mentioned, two boxes of soba, with tempura packed in, were sitting on the table. 

"She's fast. Then, let's eat before the shooting starts!" Riku exclaimed. 

After eating, Riku excused himself to go to the restroom, leaving Ten inside the room by himself. _While I have the chance, I should probably change into the stage outfit..._ His stage outfit was mainly just a white T-shirt and a pink apron, but the faster he changed into it, the better. Ten stood up and headed over to the clothes rack where the costumes were, and he started taking off his upper layer clothes, first throwing his jacket off to the side. He was in the middle of taking his tank top - the last layer - off when the door opened. 

"Riku-san! The director--" a female voice exclaimed as Ten turned his head back in shock. Tsumugi shrieked as she realized that she caught him in the middle of changing and quickly closed the door. "I'm sorry!!" 

Ten stood there for a while with his arms suspended in the air before he quickly changed into the T-shirt, grabbed his apron and briskly walked out of the room. Tsumugi was sitting a little further away, her face bright red from embarrassment. "Tsumugi," Ten said as he walked to her. She squeaked, looking away from him. "It's OK. I don’t mind.” 

“B-But, I’m still embarrassed! I should’ve knocked first!” Tsumugi cried, still refusing to show her face. “I’m sorry for walking in on you…!” Ten sighed as he put his hand on her head. She jumped, surprised at his action. “Eh…” Ten’s hand lightly caressed her hair as an attempt to calm her down. He tried to be gentle as he stroked her head, but was slightly awkward in doing so since he wasn’t used to comforting somebody. “Ten-san?” 

“I’m OK with it. You’re not at fault here,” he said, taking his hand away as she finally looked up at him. Ten stifled in a laugh as he dug his hand in his pocket. “Why are you crying? That look is pathetic.” Tsumugi was shocked and tried wiping away the water at the corner of her eyes, before Ten held out a handkerchief to her. “Here.” 

“...Thank you,” she said, taking the cloth from him shyly. “Um...I’m really sorry for walking in on you. I’ll be careful next time.” 

“All right,” Ten replied, nodding as Tsumugi stood up and quickly wiped her tears away with his handkerchief. “You can keep it.” 

“I-I’ll wash it and give it back to you one day!” Tsumugi replied. Ten shrugged, not caring either way as Riku finally ran back. “Ah, Riku-san! The director was asking for you!” 

“Eh? OK, I’ll go right now!” Riku said, running to the set. Since he was already changed, Ten followed him along with Tsumugi to hang out around the set and possibly introduce himself to the actors he would be working with for the day. 

“Ah, it’s Ten!!” As he entered the studio, suddenly the children started crowding around him. Ten was at a loss of what to do as he merely allowed himself to get dragged in the flow. From behind him he could hear the staff laughing and commenting about how they were excited to meet Ten. Since they were fans and he wasn’t allowed to disappoint them, Ten faked a smile on his face as he sat down in front of them. 

“How are you today?” he asked. 

“We’re fine!” the chorus of children exclaimed. While they were cute, Ten really didn’t want to deal with them by himself and he sent a glance towards Riku and Tsumugi. As expected, his brother was talking to the director of the show, with Tsumugi helping him. 

Seeing the girl with his little brother made something inside his stomach twist in pain, crushing him. Ten quietly grabbed his apron, wrinkling it. Why was he so bothered by it? Was it because of Riku’s newfound comfort without his big brother around? Or was it seeing a smiling Tsumugi near another man? Ten was confused at what he actually thought, and he sat there spaced out before somebody jumped on his lap. He snapped out of his trance as he looked down at a young girl who stared up at him with bright blue eyes. 

“Ten, I really love you! I always watch TRIGGER’s performances!” she said. Ten smiled down at her. Well, she was a fan… 

“Thank you. I love you too,” he said. At her words, she swooned and the rest of the children started laughing. Ten patted her head lightly, the same as he did with Tsumugi before. 

“Ten-san, I have your script right here!” Tsumugi said as she came up to them and handed down a thin script for the show. “Riku-san went to change also.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Ten said. 

“You’re Ten’s manager?” somebody asked. “What a pretty person!” 

“Eh? I-I’m not…” Tsumugi muttered, wanting to deny both the “manager” and “pretty” part but she couldn’t find the courage to reply to the little kids. Ten felt amused at her inability to speak so he spoke up for her. 

“She’s not my manager. She’s just my fan,” Ten teased, a small mischievous smile on his face. Tsumugi seemed surprised, but they both knew that she technically was a big fan of TRIGGER, so she couldn’t say anything back in return. “

Then since she’s a fan, if she loves you, do you love her?” another kid asked. Tsumugi became flustered at the question as Ten was once again at a loss of what to do. He could just say no and get it over with, but something in his mind was preventing him from doing so. _I don’t…_ love _her but… I can’t say that I don’t like her either…_ Ten mulled his response over in his head as Tsumugi was off in her own world being flustered and embarrassed (again). 

Suddenly it came to him. 

"Of course I love her," Ten replied as he smiled. Tsumugi's face turned bright red, and she looked like she was about to faint. "She's my fan, and I love all of my fans!" 

"Really?" 

"Then you love me also?" 

"Me too!" 

Ten grunted slightly as the kids started bombarding him with questions, and he felt as if he had just dug his own grave. Still, though, he looked up at a slightly relieved Tsumugi, who was fanning herself off with a second script. Ten stared at her for a while before he tried to calm down the wave of children with other staff members eventually helping. Ten finally managed to stand up and get away, walking to Tsumugi. 

"A-Are you OK?" Tsumugi asked as Ten readjusted his apron. He nodded, not saying anything or really looking in her direction. "U-Um... That 'I love you' stuff was just for fanservice, right...?" 

"...Yeah. Just some fanservice," Ten replied, feeling slightly irritated. Annoyed? It was as if he was dissatisfied with the way Tsumugi had wanted to dismiss his comment. 

"Manager! I found the receipt!" Riku suddenly exclaimed as he ran in the studio with a white piece of paper. "Here you go--!" Right as he was about to stop, Riku tripped over a cord laying on the ground. "Wah!" 

"Riku?!" 

"Riku-san?!" 

Both Ten and Tsumugi started forward, but Riku had pushed Tsumugi back instead with his weight. She in turn fell on Ten who ended up being under Tsumugi's fallen body as Riku fell face first on the floor. "Ow..." 

"Ugh... Ah, I'm sorry, Ten...-san! Manager!" Riku exclaimed as Tsumugi and Ten realized that their noses were literally touching. "Let me help you!" Riku helped Tsumugi get up first, and Ten sat up as he sighed. "I'm really sorry! I promise that I'll make it up to you!" 

"It's OK, Riku," Ten muttered. "It's not your fault." 

"B-but...!" Riku whined, sighing. They then noticed Tsumugi who was looking away and covering her face. "...Manager?" 

"Huh?! I-I'm fine! A-and I'm sorry for falling on you, Ten-san!" Tsumugi exclaimed, bowing profusely with her face bright red. "I'm really really sorry!" 

"I said it was OK. You two really are a handful..." Ten muttered. He felt himself smiling, however, as he stood up and dusted dirt off of his clothes. A mistake like that with other people probably would have annoyed him, but Ten felt amused seeing Riku's and Tsumugi's embarrassed faces as they continued to apologize to him. Maybe it was because he was more comfortable with them that he could actually feel like having fun, compared to being with any other coworkers. 

Also the memory of having Tsumugi's face so close to his wasn't necessarily a bad one either... 

********* 

Snow fell from the sky as Ten covered his mouth and nose with his large scarf and walked in town looking for presents to give Gaku and Ryuu. His boots created a constant crunching sound as they flattened the white layer of ice under him. Ten's eyes moved around constantly to see the items on display as he wandered around window shopping. So far he had his eye on a new jacket that would probably fit Gaku, and he had already bought Hawaiian macadamia nuts for Ryuu who loves items that remind him of his beloved ocean. He was only searching around to see if he could get a better present for Gaku... 

“It’s cold,” Ten murmured under his breath as he passed by a bulletin board with a bright and colorful poster on it. It was an advertisement for IDOLiSH7’s newest holiday-themed single, which he got a sneak peek of thanks to Riku and Tsumugi from the last job he had with them. Since Christmas was nearing, he was fairly certain that as soon as it was out, it would be the most played song on the 25th. “Should I get Riku something also…?” 

“Warm hot chocolate! One large cup for only 200 yen! Today only!” a woman announced as she shook some bells and lured in customers with her enthusiastic advertising and the store’s bright Christmas light display. Ten was tempted himself to get one, as the hot chocolate would definitely make his day a lot better and keep him warmer. As soon as he approached the store, though, suddenly something splashed on him, drenching him in cold water. A car sped by in a hurry, and the driver didn’t even attempt to look back and apologize. Ten was soaking wet in water, and in the cold air, he knew he was going to get sick. 

“...Damn drivers…” he muttered with annoyance, keeping his cursing in his own mind as he took out his phone. Ten sneezed, and sighed as he tried to dial a number with his freezing cold hands. Instead of the hot chocolate brightening up his day, a single disturbance ruined it entirely. At last Ten managed to press on Gaku’s number saved in his contact list, and he pressed his smartphone to his ear. “...Gaku, please answer…” 

To Ten’s dismay, Gaku didn’t answer his cell phone, making him further irritated. Ryuu was in Okinawa, so he couldn’t call him. Ten sighed heavily, and then sneezed again. At this rate, he was going to catch a giant fever. 

“I need to… find a warm place to stay…” he muttered, continuing to walk. A few minutes passed by as Ten walked in the snowy weather, desperately trying to find an empty place with a heater. Unfortunately, since it was the holiday sale season, most stores were full with people, especially children and teenage girls who were Ten’s worst enemies. Ten coughed, feeling sluggish. “Somebody…” As he turned the corner, he bumped into somebody smaller. “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s OK…” The voice was familiar. He turned to see that it was Tsumugi, who apparently didn’t notice that it was him. He gasped and grabbed her hand before she could escape. “Ah!” 

“Tsumugi! It’s me, Ten,” he said as he pulled down his scarf to show his entire face. Tsumugi was surprised to see him. “Can you take me to your agency?” 

“Ten-san? Are you OK?! You’re soaking wet!” she exclaimed. “U-Um, nobody’s there right now but I have the key! I’ll let you in so you can warm up!” Without further delay, Tsumugi rushed him to Takanashi Productions’ office, which was closed for the holiday season. It looked like the IDOLiSH7 members had gone off shopping, so the office was completely empty and dark. 

Ten entered the smaller office awkwardly, never being inside himself. He knew Gaku had been inside once but they really didn’t talk about it. “I-I’ll make something warm to drink right now! Is tea OK?” Tsumugi asked as she helped Ten take his multiple layers off. “You’re really wet…” 

“Tea is fine,” Ten muttered. His nose was clogged and he felt his face burning up, which meant for certain that he was sick. 

“I understand. Please sit down and relax. I’ll turn the heater on also!” Tsumugi said as she led Ten to the couch. He saw a fluffy thing jump from the corner of his eye and Tsumugi rushed over to it. “Kinako! Why are you out of the chairman’s office again?” It cried out with a cute “myuu” sound and she sighed. “I’m sorry, Ten-san, can I ask you to look after Kinako for a while?” 

“I understand…” he said as she put the weird rabbit next to him. The rabbit named “Kinako” looked up at him with its round eyes before crying out. 

“Myuu!” it said. Ten didn’t know what to do, so he awkwardly put his hand on its head and petted it lightly. Kinako seemed to enjoy it, so he continued. At the same time he messaged Gaku explaining his problem and actually got a reply back from the grey-haired man, who would drive over to pick him up. 

A few minutes later, Tsumugi appeared with a cup of tea, handing it to him. “Here you go. It’s hot,” she said as she sat down next to him. “Kinako, over here!” Kinako jumped over Ten’s lap to sit on Tsumugi’s as he drank the hot green tea from the cup. He still felt horrible, but the tea lightened up the burden on him a little bit. “Is Gaku-san coming?” 

“Yeah. He’s coming right now,” Ten replied as he put the teacup down on the table. “...I’m tired…” He wanted to lie down and relax, because his energy to even sit up straight was disappearing. Without thinking, Ten moved his head to the side and leaned on Tsumugi’s small shoulder. “Can I borrow your shoulder…?” 

“...OK,” she replied. Glad that she didn’t refuse, Ten lightly closed his eyes as he relaxed. 

“Tsumugi...you’re soft,” he whispered, noticing that leaning on her was very comfortable, as if he was putting his head on a pillow. A part of him was slightly confused as to why he was saying such things, but Ten knew that it was most likely due to the growing fever. As much as he wanted to keep quiet, his self conscious acted on its own. “You’re fluffy...and really soft…” Tsumugi didn’t reply as Ten’s consciousness started drifting off to dreamland. “Thank you for the gift the other day… You’re really sweet.” 

“No… I’m just glad you liked it,” she whispered. A small smile appeared on Ten’s face. 

“You’re fluffy...soft...and sweet… You’re just like a marshmallow…” Ten muttered slowly. “I’d...like to…” He didn’t finish his sentence as he fell asleep on Tsumugi’s shoulder, the warm air and his tiredness claiming him in their sweet chains and confining him in a prison. Ten’s light breathing was the only sound heard in the room as he peacefully slept without any intention to wake up. 

Tsumugi eventually made Kinako get off of her lap, and she slowly took Ten’s head off of her shoulder and set him down on the couch, being careful not to wake him up. While she saw the Kujou Ten in public who was infamous for giving large amounts of fanservice, and the Kujou Ten of real life who wanted to stay completely professional and was very cynical, Tsumugi had never seen the side of Ten who had let his guard down and was completely vulnerable. It almost made her want to protect him. 

“...Thank you, Ten-san…” she muttered, lightly putting her hand on his head. His hair was silky and soft, and just touching it made her want to pet him even more. 

There was suddenly a knock on the door and she jumped, quickly taking her hand away from Ten’s head and going to the door. It was Gaku who seemed like he was in a hurry. “Is Ten here?” he asked. Tsumugi nodded, and Gaku peered in to see Ten sleeping on the couch. “That guy… Sorry for the trouble.” 

“No, it’s fine…” she said. 

“I gotta start the car up again, but I’ll take him off your hands. I’ll be back in a while!” Gaku exclaimed as he ran back to his car, which was parked a few meters away. The snow slowed him down a little bit though, and Tsumugi went back to Ten’s sleeping figure. He didn’t seem fazed at all by the disturbance that was Hurricane Gaku, and he retained his peaceful-looking expression. Tsumugi kneeled down in front of him. 

“...You’re also fluffy...and soft...and sweet,” she whispered. She recalled the time Ten teased her about her flustered expressions, making her even more embarrassed to be around him. She remembered how kind he was to her as he accepted her gift. She reimagined the sensation of accidentally falling on his body and taking no damage because of him. Tsumugi’s face turned red as she stared at the man’s sleeping face up close. Without thinking, she lightly placed a small kiss on Ten’s cheek. “...The real marshmallow is you, Ten-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: YEEEEEEEEEEEEE I actually wrote this in September, back when I was getting to know IDOLiSH7 =w= But I believe it turned out well! Ten is my favorite TRIGGER member and it was fun writing in his perspective rather than Tsumugi's. I'd like to thank some of my friends for reading it and giving me feedback \o/ Maybe I'll write more fics with Tsumugi in the future (/coughs/ because I can only write romantic fics with heterosexual couples OTL) If you're reading this author note, I hope you liked it! Maybe a comment would be well appreciated! \\(^w^)/


End file.
